


Ethereal.

by puffxn



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, Fluff, Fluff to Angst, Other, Prompt Fic, Soulmate AU, Tumblr Prompt, dialogue prompt, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffxn/pseuds/puffxn
Summary: some stories of my self insert in different shows or sometimes with real people (not alot though and not anything sexual, just platonic stuff)
Relationships: Keith Kogane/Oc, Shiro (Voltron)/OC, Shirogane Takashi/OC, Steve Rogers/OC, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Self Insert, alot of relationships, bucky barnes/oc, but alot of platonic, character/self insert, keith kogane/self insert, self insert - Relationship, self shipping - Relationship, shirogane takashi/self insert
Kudos: 1





	Ethereal.

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt was called "So... i've just realized... that ive been shot" which i found on pinterest! This is for Avengers and its sorta placed after the winter soldier and before Age of Ultron

I sat in one of the farther corners of the quinnjet, holding my hand over the bleeding wound, running through the events that gave me this gunshot. Thinking that if i had moved a certain way or had wiped out the person sooner i wouldn't have been shot but sadly you can't go back in time and change what already happened.

A quiet hiss leaves my lips as i press harder, my eyebrows bunching together and eyes squeezing shut quickly. I gritted my teeth to further avoid making any noises, _if i just hold out for a bit longer i can go to Dr. Cho's lab and she can fix me up_ i thought, taking a deep breath i open my eyes again and look into the main part of the Quinnjet. Natasha talking to Bruce and keeping him calm, Steve and Thor talking along with Tony, Clint at the front piloting the quinnjet. I stand up, using the seat as leverage.

My feet make a clicking noise as i walked into the main part, Steve looked back, hands on his belt as he says my name which brings Thors attention to me as well. He notices the way my face seems drained of color and im holding onto a seat to keep stable, "Young one? Are you okay?" he queried. I felt like all eyes were on me, as the light headiness came, my lips opened and it spilled out

"So... I just realized... that i've been shot."


End file.
